User blog:Lwpeterson50/Happy Wheels- What's Been Going On
I just released the video version of this blog. Check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMghFMn06qc Hey everyone, this is just a blog where I just want to tell you everything that has been going on about Happy Wheels, and talk about what I think about Happy Wheels with its current state, its past, the mobil version, and everything else. I will be making a video of this on my Youtube channel, but for now here's just the blog. To start off, I actually think that the levels today are better than when I started playing back in 2011. In 2011, people could upload as many levels as they wanted each day, and some authors allowed level importing to their levels, which allows another author to take the exact same level, and make changes to it. But I’d say 99% of people just took the level and re-uploaded it under their own name. I saw authors release the same level 10 or more times each day, so it was nearly impossible to find any original levels. But if you were to go to the top played and rated lists, there were always a number of good, original levels. Now, all levels are made by the authors, and can only be released once per day, but the top rated and played lists contain basically the same levels as the newest levels list. I don’t know why this is, but I think it could be from a lack of featured levels, a lack of ways to communicate with the community, and a lack of updates from Jim and Jason. There has defiantly been some levels that have been made that are worth featuring, but Jim seems to have forgotten about featuring levels, since there has basically been no new featured levels lately. Even if I’ve already played the level, seeing it become featured adds excitement and a sense of accomplishment. I think the Happy Wheels community is so bad because there is no way to communicate with other players. There used to be a forum, personal messages, and a live chat, and now none of those exist anymore. Every other popular video game has these, and if FancyForce were to bring these back, I think it would benefit the community. There are also no, recent, good updates to the game. The last good update I’d say was version 1.84, which actually had 7 versions inside of it, which was released two months ago. The previous big update to Happy Wheels before that was version 1.75, which was also the release of the new site, which was added about a year and a half ago. There have been other smaller updates and features added, but they don’t have as much significance, and a lot of them were just bug fixes. Jim used to create a news post on the site about every 2-3 weeks, and now there is a news post about ever 4 months. I know that Jim is working on the sequel of Happy Wheels, which is why there have been such few updates to the game, and I think that’s fine, but I just wish that Jim would keep us more updated on how the sequel is coming along. Jim first announced a sequel to the game back in March of 2012, but it was still speculation. Jim officially announced that a sequel was being made in November of 2012. And now, Jim still hasn’t decided on what the sequel will look like. I really wish that Jim informed us more on the sequel and/or why progress has been going so slowly. It’s frustrating having a fun, but abandoned game all because of a sequel, that also feels abandoned. Now I want to transition over to the mobil version of Happy Wheels. Unlike the sequel, the mobil version will be Happy Wheels, and not a new game. Jason first said that the mobil version of Happy Wheels should be out by the summer of 2013, and he later said in September of 2013 that they were getting close, and, as we all know, the mobil version of Happy Wheels still is not out yet. I really hope the mobil version gets released soon, because if it doesn’t, people are going to forget about it and not get it when it comes out. I also wish Jason told us why the mobil version has been delayed for so long. He told us that it’s close to being released, but he hasen’t told us why it’s been delayed for so long. The quality of levels is something that has been bringing Happy Wheels down for as long as I can remember. I think this solely is because Happy Wheels is a free to play flash game. This means that anyone can play Happy Wheels, and make levels. Making good levels isn’t easy, and it’s kind of like making a real game. It takes planning, time, and a lot of testing. I understand why a lot of the levels are bad, but I think there could be a lot more levels that are original. People are just copying off other people when it comes to making levels, and I really wish this could change. I don’t get it why people think that playing the same sword throw, get out of the box, and spike fall levels is more fun than an original level. I don’t get it why what seems like 95% of the community has no creativity when it comes to making levels. Even levels that may have bad graphics, but are original, are a lot more fun to play than a jetpack run level. I want to end this video by saying that that I do think the sequel will improve everything that I’ve mentioned in this video about the current game. I think having it available to download and costing money will prevent a lot of bad levels showing up. With less bad levels, I think that will allow for more creative levels too. Happy Wheels is my favorite game of all time. I still find good levels fun to play, and I still enjoy making levels. But with the level editor being updated very rarely, and good levels being almost non-existant, Happy Wheels just isn’t as fun of a game to play anymore. I’ve played other popular games like Minecraft, Team Fortress 2, and CS:GO, and I do think those games are really fun, but I didn’t have as much fun playing them compared to the amount of fun I had when first started playing Happy Wheels. I just wanted to get this stuff out there because I feel that this stuff has been going on for too long, and for too much time now, nothing has been going on. Well, that end this blog. Please tell me what you think in the omments below, thanks. Category:Blog posts